Make him burn
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: CONTAINS RAPE! Voldemort wants to break Harry in the worst possible way so he begs for death! But Draco, who has to witness it all knows whos side he is on. Can he chase away Harry's nightmares? Will he choose bloodline over Harry?
1. Malfoy Mansion

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

He had been running for several days with only the minimal of breaks, at night he would hide himself in bushes, thick trees or in run-down huts. He was being hunted killers, murderers and within the huge group was his school friend, or more accurately, school enemy.

"Malfoy isn't a murderer, I know that much" Harry hissed from his hidden spot in a tree, the thick overhang of leaves hid him very well. He had been in hiding for several months from Voldemort and his death-eaters and even though he was supposed to kill him he had ran away in hopes of prolonging the time of his hands not being tainted with blood. The day had gone by too quick for his liking but as Harry knew, the morning would just bring more running and more hiding which he could quite happily wait for. He found great comfort in watching the sun set in the hazy sky until there was nothing but an ebony sky.

It was dark, too dark to even see a hand right in front of your eyes so thinking he was safe in the confinements of the tree could only prove to be too optimistic seeing as the moons chalky beam cast between the leaves to rebounce off of the dark haired males' glasses. It was already past midnight and Harry couldn't sleep, either he couldn't or he didn't want to.

The feeling of sleep had come and gone for Harry and the moment when he had a choice in the matter seemed as if it had never arrived for the second his brain had processed the idea of settling down for sleep a sound had snapped him from the thought and his body gained renewed energy to keep him on guard. He listened closely to the sounds around him, from a distant owl's call of victory over a catch of prey to a dog howling insufferably only a block away from where Harry was. Ten minutes later and a string of colourful curse words from Harry and the barking stopped due to a rather pissed off owner shouting at the dog to either shut the hell up or go away.

"Dogs don't understand you when you're shouting you moron" Harry rolled his eyes and despite the fact that he was far away from anywhere he had ever been before, he was content in listening to nature.  
"And seemingly young people yelling at their dogs" Harry whispered to himself.

Once it became too quiet for his taste the Gryffindor decided to keep himself occupied by writing on the bark of the tree with his wand. The words would disappear only minutes after he finished the sentences he was going to write.

_Maybe one day we'll live without fear, I wish my life could be like that. Close to care free and without a doubt. I wish I was a muggle and lived clueless to you-know-who. I hope he never finds me. _

"That's wishful thinking Harry, though without the use of my name you seem almost weak" a voice hissed in his ear, the voice rang through Potters' bones like a curse but he refused to look up; with the knowledge that piercing cold eyes would be staring at him with entertainment written on his features.

"Come on Harry, you're not ignoring me now are you? Wormtail, take young Harry Potter to the mansion. I know someone who would like to see him," the small man bowed slightly to the snake-faced wizard and grinned as he grabbed hold of Harry's wrist with both of his bony hands.

Wincing slightly as the hard bumpy skin grasped his firmly Harry could feel the effects of travelling by portkey make his stomach churn more then it already had been only moments before.

"Get off of me before I hex you" Harry hissed angrily, quickly making a reach for his wand but before a finger even touched it Voldemort had it held smugly in his spindly fingers.

He was pleased with himself, having got Harry Potter so easily he knew the Potter boy would have no chance of escaping.

"Ah Draco, my boy. I have a guest for you" the evil man chimed at said Malfoy. A death-eater that was tall and twice as strong as any man Harry had seen before loomed over him; pulling his arms behind his back and pushing his back forward into a painful bow.

"You're too kind, my lord" Draco bowed; his blonde/silver hair covered one of his silver eyes.

"I wish for you to accompany me and Mr. Potter to the centre dungeon. Since you are, admittedly young, you are faithful and loyal as is your father. But I wish for only you to be with us and witness Harry's breaking. We will do nothing today but I wish to speak to you both in private" the dark lord chuckled darkly, swiping his hand in the direction of Harry to signal the death-eater to take Harry down to the appointed place.

"My lord, why not simply kill him? Why torture him?" Draco asked tonelessly. Inside Draco's mind he was livid; bringing Harry Potter to Malfoy mansion and wanting an under-aged Draco to witness it was cruel and just as cruel to put Harry through it.

"Because, pain is best when it is prolonged. We'll break him until he is begging for death, which is what I crave. Power of his life and death, just like his parents, I want to take away everything bit by bit" the pale skinned wizard stated with a toothy snarl. They both left the main hall, gliding gracefully down a flight of stairs to where Harry was, the death-eaters foot repeatedly slammed into his arms and legs but no other place.

"That will be all" the dark lord stated while the man bowed and hurried away; both dark wizards stared at the squirming form on the floor.

"Ah, what fun we shall have Harry. Though I must say I detest the fact that your parents won't be here to see your undoing, but I guess I can't have all the pleasures I wish"

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	2. Draco and his gentle nature

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"That will be all" the dark lord stated while the man bowed and hurried away; both dark wizards stared at the squirming form on the floor.

"Ah, what fun we shall have Harry. Though I must say I detest the fact that your parents won't be here to see your undoing, but I guess I can't have all the pleasures I wish"

Harry slowly got to his feet, his limbs shook slightly until he stood completely which was round about the same time Draco noticed Harry had grown slightly but he had lost too much weight. Whatever Voldemort had in store for Harry he knew it would only leave Harry too weak to fight back or too weak to even stand for that matter.

"With all do respect my lord; surely you're not planning to do something we'll all regret later" Draco bit harshly into his bottom lip while Voldemort wasn't looking, why would he care about Harry Potter? Because, Harry Potter was the only person besides Blaise Zabini to have made him smile and cry and feel an anger that felt soothing almost. He watched with trained eyes as the dark lord turned around to meet his gaze and his grin told him it was indeed something too bad to name.

"Don't worry Draco, you wont have to do anything but watch. I want all of the fun for myself" Voldemort stated, his slit eyes roamed around the ground.

"Harry my boy, I'm going to be kind and let you get used to your bedroom for the night, I'll be back tomorrow to start my own mission with you" with that he left, leaving Draco to do what he knew he had to do.

"Potter, why did you let him catch you?" Draco sighed softly, helping the dark haired male to his feet and then to the large bed that looked out of place in the corner of the room.

"Shut up Malfoy, I didn't let him I was too preoccupied to notice him" Harry hissed angrily as if it was all Draco's fault but they both knew it was stupid what they were doing; being angry at each other for nothing.

"Potter, you are in no position to get angry with me, by this time tomorrow the dark lord will have started his task of breaking you and you will need me" Draco tried to plead with Harry's sense and luckily it seemed it had worked because Harry tucked his legs under his chin and he sighed deeply.

"Why are you still here Malfoy?" Harry bit, lifting one hand with what seemed like all of the strength he had and weakly pushed at Draco's chest to try to get him to move.

"I have been ordered to stay in this room with you while you stay here and the dark lords' plans are carried out. I am afraid we will have to be civil unless you wish for me and the master to kill you" Draco's voice betrayed him for the first time; he seemed sad and unsure as he threatened Harry.  
"Malfoy…"

"Call…call me Draco, I don't want my fathers title. You can only call me Malfoy when in the presence of others…we would both be tortured and killed if you called me Draco in public" Draco sighed, he had just given his once enemy permission to call him by his first name. He has going to die before the mission was finished and he didn't want Harry to die by Voldemorts' spindly cursed hands.

"Draco…Draco, I like the sound of that. Draco, what's he going to do to me? Cant I get out of here?" Harry looked hopeful for the first time in several months but when Draco cast his gaze downward they both knew the answer.

"You have to stay here…and go through with the torture I'm afraid. The dark lord is going to break you slowly, I don't know how and why but what I do know is that it is going to be painful but I know all of the spells to ease pain so you should be fine as long as you trust me" Draco whipped his wand out of his sleeve and for a fleeting second he saw Harry tense and look betrayed.

"I said trust me Potter, what would I have to gain in hurting you?" Draco growled slightly in frustration.

"What do you have to gain by helping me then?" Harry stated, arching his eyebrow in a questioning way. Draco thought for barely a minute, choosing how to word his answer delicately.

"I have lots of things to gain; your trust and my own name are two of the things. I was only ever a twat to you in school because there were hidden death-eaters everywhere I went so I had no choice in the matter" Draco sighed and sat on the corner of the bed, propping his back up on the footboard and tugged his legs up to his chest so he could push his arms around his legs in a protective way.  
"Isn't there any spying spells in here?" Harry asked confused yet again though not wanting to mention anything about what Draco had said previously.

"No, the dark lord trusts me more than my own father or wormtail. I hope you don't mind but I'll have to check your body for tomorrow…we can do it later though so try to relax since worrying wont do you any good" Draco didn't want to see what state Harry was in, he had instantly noticed how even his shirts hung off of him like a tent.

"Ah…well thanks I guess, for looking out for me even if you don't want to" Harry shrugged slightly and settled back into the white sheets.

"I do want to…I just know I shouldn't" Draco whispered to himself, knowing full well the statement was so un-Malfoy-ish that it was almost funny.

No-one knew what the dark lord had in store for Harry, but even Draco feared the worst.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	3. Skin and bones

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"No, the dark lord trusts me more than my own father or wormtail. I hope you don't mind but I'll have to check your body for tomorrow…we can do it later though so try to relax since worrying wont do you any good" Draco didn't want to see what state Harry was in, he had instantly noticed how even his shirts hung off of him like a tent.

"Ah…well thanks I guess, for looking out for me even if you don't want to" Harry shrugged slightly and settled back into the white sheets.

"I do want to…I just know I shouldn't" Draco whispered to himself, knowing full well the statement was so un-Malfoy-ish that it was almost funny.

No-one knew what the dark lord had in store for Harry, but even Draco feared the worst.

Draco hadn't slept a wink all night; it had been that way for a while or at least ever since the war started. He would listen to the cries of pain in the dungeons from his bedroom and stay awake hoping with his whole body for them.

He would get about five hours of sleep luckily since the dark lord and the death-eaters kept their torturing timetables to curtain times so they could all get a decent amount of sleep until they were forced to awaken at 7am.

"You didn't sleep last night did you" with sleep evident in his voice Harry tousled his hair through his finger-tips with a hazy gaze that stated that he had not had such good dreams despite the half-smile he clearly wore at the moment in time.

"Of course I did…eventually. In fact I woke up about three hours ago but I had four hours sleep if that counts. Anyway, I need to run over some things but I'll do that while I check you over" Draco almost seemed unsure when he looked Harry head to toe, his bed hair was statically stuck to the pillow and instead of looking in its usual unruly state it looked almost neatly messy.

"Can you stand up and strip…sorry but this is just as bad for me as it is for you. If not worse" Draco stated with a shake of his already Malfoy-ish neat hair.

Harry knew he was blushing, the shade had turned from ivory of shock to green of horror and then scarlet for embarrassment and even Draco had to say it looked impressive.

The dark haired male quietly complied, his hands fumbled with his clothes as if they were deadly snakes, once his trousers had landed unnecessarily loudly on the floor he became even clumsier with his fingers.

"Honestly Potter, must you really be so useless" Draco smirked teasingly which made Harry do a double-take to make sure his eyes hadn't deceived him at the fun expression Draco cast at him.

"I say let's put the stupid arguments into the past and start anew" Harry smiled, his hands stopped what they had been doing.

"I agree…but I can tell you want something out of this"

"Can you help…please" it was clear that Harry's finger had been harmed during the port-key and Draco unhesitantly nodded and set to work on tugging the black boxers to the ground, ignoring the impressive manhood that was eagerly taking up his line of vision. He didn't have to look up to know that Harry was blushing, what really caught his attention was that Harry had instantly pulled away when Draco was about to pull up his shirt.

"I…I can do it" he had muttered almost inaudibly but Draco wouldn't hear of it, he was bound to see what was under the baggy shirt as soon as it was off.

He pressed Harry against the closest wall and pulled his arms over his head with one of his own hands while the other made quick work of the buttons.

Momentarily he was horrified, then angry then instantly sad at the sight, Harry looked like skin and bones, his abs were showing but looked ugly from under the tight skin. Slashes and scratches lined the ivory body and Draco hated to think of what had caused them.

"I won't ask…as I'm sure you'll tell me how you got these in your own time. However I have to give you your body back which means more than skin and bone. Hold on…this won't be all too pleasant" Draco stated and lined the tip of his wand to the top of Harry's stomach. He trailed it down and in a flash of red and green light Harry had his toned muscles and regular build back.

"How do I look?" Harry whispered, not daring to look at his body. Draco had to think about his answer, he couldn't say the complete truth by calling him beautiful or hot or perfect. That would be too cheesy and out of character.

"As good as new, seems it had also healed all of your wounds" The blonde haired Slytherin stated, admiring his handy work (also known as Harry's body)

"Your lunch should be here shortly, the dark lord wishes for you to be in good health, please be polite while you are under the Malfoy roof. I shouldn't be long, and remember our conditions Potter. Last names only" Malfoy nodded and walked out of the room, thanking his conscious for not showing he felt sorry for Harry.

"I'll be back before Voldemort comes so I can be sure your safe…at the meantime I must seek my lord for information for tonight" Malfoy set his mental mask in place before heading the where he knew the dark snake-faced master would be even though he dreaded seeing him.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	4. The house elves

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"No, the dark lord trusts me more than my own father or wormtail. I hope you don't mind but I'll have to check your body for tomorrow…we can do it later though so try to relax since worrying wont do you any good" Draco didn't want to see what state Harry was in, he had instantly noticed how even his shirts hung off of him like a tent.

"Ah…well thanks I guess, for looking out for me even if you don't want to" Harry shrugged slightly and settled back into the white sheets.

"I do want to…I just know I shouldn't" Draco whispered to himself, knowing full well the statement was so un-Malfoy-ish that it was almost funny.

No-one knew what the dark lord had in store for Harry, but even Draco feared the worst.

Draco hadn't slept a wink all night; it had been that way for a while or at least ever since the war started. He would listen to the cries of pain in the dungeons from his bedroom and stay awake hoping with his whole body for them.

He would get about five hours of sleep luckily since the dark lord and the death-eaters kept their torturing timetables to curtain times so they could all get a decent amount of sleep until they were forced to awaken at 7am.

"You didn't sleep last night did you" with sleep evident in his voice Harry pushed himself onto his elbows, eyes darkening when he noticed where he was.  
"Of course I did, very little of sleep I must admit, but some none-the-less. I've only just woken up myself. How did you sleep?" Draco crawled closer to Harry and stared into bright emerald orbs that made his heart flutter dangerously and he instantly backed away slightly while willing his blush away.  
"Well considering the circumstances it was pretty good. I must admit that this bed is very comfortable but I really don't want to get too well acquainted with it if I can help it" Draco wanted to smile and thank whoever loved him enough to let Harry Potter able to hold formal and smart conversations with him.  
"I agree on that statement…well I'll go get us some breakfast as I am sure you are starving" Draco held no time to allow an argument as he left with his Malfoy mask in place.  
Walking to the kitchen, where house-elves were working hurriedly he bent down to one elf in particular to speak with him since he had become friends with them when he was sad or distraught after attacking someone he would often find himself in their company at midnight talking to them and asking them how they were as they did to him. Nobody else went down into the kitchen because of the fact it was running with house elves and they refused to be anywhere near work besides dominating the world and Harry Potter.  
"Hello Leo…could you perhaps make something for me and Harry? No-one else is awake for another two hours because now that they have Potter they are calming down with terrorising other people until…he…breaks" Draco explained in a hushed voice, hoping not the scare the gentle creature that looked at him with wide concerned eyes and instantly nodded and asked two elves that weren't doing anything to do the job for him while he talked to the youngest Malfoy.  
"So young Mr. Master Malfoy, what be hiding in silver eyes? Seems to Leo that you've been bothered by some happenings" the elf cocked his head to one side; one ear flopped against his head and the other hung in the air.  
Draco had been teaching some of the elves grammar and he was glad it was paying off since Leo was starting to sound like a smart human and not a small child that didn't know how to put two words together.  
Thinking of what the tanned skinned elf had said Draco arched a perfect eyebrow, the crease on his forehead instantly smoothed out once he began to speak.  
"The dark lord had prepared something for Mr. Potter and I don't know what is going to happen to him. I have to study them both tonight but I don't know what I'll do if it gets out of hand…I won't defy our Lord but I don't think I'll be able to watch Harry get hurt" the younger Malfoy was always open with the elves, they were the only great company he had around the hallowed walls of the mansion especially when Blaise and Theo weren't around to keep him sane.  
"Oh, that doesn't sound at all good young Mr Master Malfoy I shall get all ears to hear for news for Lords' plans. I'm sure you'll help young Mr Potter and follow your heart, if you can help us's elfs then I be sure you can be there for Mr Potter" Leo, who's English was not nearly as up to scratch as everyone Draco knew actually made more sense then they did. Draco nodded in thanks, kissing the bald head with a gentle smile before taking their food with him to the dungeon.  
"I'll see you all tonight, if I'm not here by one please come for me down in the large dungeon. Thank you" he almost sprinted back to the dark dungeon, making sure not to spill the food he walked into the room and put the plate on Harry's lap with a gentle pat on his head.  
As they ate they had little conversation but both knew the other was sizing him up, the glances and free-roaming gazes were the only form of communication they had until Draco snapped his fingers and the plates were gone and a house elf had arrived.  
The little framed bobbed in a bow and Draco smiled fondly at the light blonde curls on the elf's head.  
"Twilight…could you possibly tell me where the dark lord is at this moment in time?" Draco asked, not wanting demand the whereabouts of the snake-faced man.  
"Of course young Mr Master Malfoy, he be with Mr Master Malfoy senior in his chambers. Twilight hears thems talking, about dark things they be. But the house elf's are on your side young Mr Master Malfoy and we will stand besides you. Be that all sir?" the young-ish elf asked with a small bow, Draco nodded and once again leaned forward to kiss the moonlight-pale skin of his forehead.  
"Thank you Twilight, I will see you tonight" with that there was a pop and only Harry and Draco remained in the semi-lit room. 

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	5. Let's hope so

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Twilight…could you possibly tell me where the dark lord is at this moment in time?" Draco asked, not wanting demand the whereabouts of the snake-faced man.  
"Of course young Mr Master Malfoy, he be with Mr Master Malfoy senior in his chambers. Twilight hears thems talking, about dark things they be. But the house elves are on your side young Mr Master Malfoy and we will stand besides you. Be that all sir?" the young-ish elf asked with a small bow, Draco nodded and once again leaned forward to kiss the moonlight-pale skin of his forehead.  
"Thank you Twilight, I will see you tonight" with that there was a pop and only Harry and Draco remained in the semi-lit room. 

"You seem very buddy-buddy with the elves…you're not dating one are you?" Harry quirked an eyebrow in good humour, Draco looked shocked for a moment before realising that the last comment was indeed a joke to lighten the mood and Draco could at least give him some credit for that.

"oh yes I am, I love shagging the elf's. They do great head; you should try it one day. I'm not…I'm just close to them from how many times I've spent nights with them down in the kitchens away from all of the torture. They are great company" Draco stated softly with a slight smile.

"Anyway, we had better get you ready for tonight…I very doubt the dark lord would want you to go out of this room so I'll stay here until I am called to the daily meeting, I then have some errands to run and a man to bring over here to talk to the dark lord. But once I'm done I'll come straight back here so try not to get into trouble" Draco smiled and walked across the room to lean against the wall. He didn't want to be near Harry too much, he was already spending all night with him and probably most of the mornings as well and he wanted to be as far away from him as possible so he knew where his loyalties lay. With the dark lord.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight; stay out until you have to be here…it's going to get annoying living with me nights and most of the mornings so take a break. I know I'm not the best of people to get stuck with" Harry smiled at Draco but it didn't reach his eyes, it seemed sad and lonely even though Draco was still with him for time being.

"Alright Harry…well I'll be going now. See you later today, I know it'll be boring but just make do with what you have for the time being" Draco moved over to Harry and softly ruffled his hair and walked out of the door and to the meeting.

The day went by too slowly for Harry and yet too quickly for Draco, Several house elves stayed with Harry during the day and cheered him up but he knew it was under the orders of Draco and although it was sweet he didn't need taking care of. When the last of the elves to see him smiled at him and popped away Harry threw himself onto the soft bed with a deep sigh as sleep claimed him. Meanwhile Draco and Blaise Zabini were walking around the chilly halls to get to Harry, Blaise had insisted to see Harry and so when he got to the dungeon entrance he cocked an eyebrow.  
"Why the hell is he in here? Just because he is a prisoner doesn't mean he deserves a crap room" Draco sighed and patted the smaller Slytherin on the shoulder with a chuckle.

"That's the exact reason why he has this room, he's a prisoner, and the dark lord's toy…the only thing in the room is a huge bed but as we all know the hidden shelves line three walls so technically it is full of things. Just not very nice things" they walked quietly into the room, instantly seeing the sleeping brunet and even Draco had to say he looked beautiful when he slept. His hair seemed tidy for once and his cheeks were slightly flushed with parted lips. He mumbled something during his dream that sounded like a plea with Draco's name on his lips.

"He just…didn't he?" Draco asked although he was taken aback at the moment.

"Yeh…he did. Seems like he either likes you a lot or this place is getting to him. I wouldn't blame him for either may I add" Blaise shrugged light and turned to inspect a wall.

"How could the dark lord do something so bad to Potter? Harry is so innocent despite his role in this war; he has to take everything onto his shoulders. Sure, we all have something on our shoulders but he was a war, deaths, school, keeping safe, keeping his friends safe, trying to hide and now this. I think we should give him credit for that" Blaise nodded thoughtfully as he mentally checked the list off, knowing that Harry hadn't had the time to even get into a relationship with anyone.

_Surely he's lonely…especially now that he's here_ both of the Slytherins thought as they watched the Gryffindor move on the bed.

"Well I had better get Harry ready for the dark lord; he'll be here in half an hour. I'll see you later Blaise" Draco watched him leave before waking Potter up with a gentle nudge that had him waking immediately.

"You're a light sleeper?" Draco commented lightly, helping Harry to sit up slowly.

"My body became sensitive when I was living outside in-case Voldemort came along to try and snatch me while I was asleep. It's my body's natural defence should something even brush against me I wake up…usually alert I must say" Draco wondered how the boy had coped, but he supposed he would need more than light sleeping to get through his stay at Malfoy Manor.

"Get ready, the dark lord will be arriving soon" harry nodded meekly and set to work getting dressed and washed in a tiny shower cubical behind a tapestry.

"You know if he comes close to killing me, I'll kill you" Harry stated with little venom to Draco who was lounging on his bed sighing to himself.

"Oh? Let's hope for both of our sakes that he doesn't then" the blonde haired male said and they both waited for the snake-face to arrive.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	6. The pain

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Get ready, the dark lord will be arriving soon" harry nodded meekly and set to work getting dressed and washed in a tiny shower cubical behind a tapestry.

"You know if he comes close to killing me, I'll kill you" Harry stated with little venom to Draco who was lounging on his bed sighing to himself.

"Oh? Let's hope for both of our sakes that he doesn't then" the blonde haired male said and they both waited for the snake-face to arrive.

Not long after Voldemort, entered the room unannounced; luckily Draco was standing in the corner in thought and Harry lay on the bed counting the black flecks on the ceiling.

"Good evening young Draco" Voldemort stated, the room seemed to grow even colder as he stared over to Harry who had immediately sat up straight at the sound of his voice.

"My lord, I did as requested and Potter has been lightly warned" Draco bowed and his gaze connected with Harry's telling him to allow whatever happens to go quickly.

Harry's eyes showed gratitude, Draco moved to the side of the room and sat on a transfigured chair, clearly anxious but hoped full well that the snake-faced man wouldn't realise.

"Relax Draco my boy; just remember that what happens in this room stays in this room. Well Harry Potter…I'm not feeling all too generous today so I'll throw you into the deep end and hope you drown" Harry was pulled to his feet by his collar, his lips firmly set together so no sounds could make themselves known to the dark lord.

"Draco…you know what to do" Voldemort looked over his shoulder to see Draco nod and go to the back wall and knocked on it twice until it opened. He took out four magical handcuffs and bowed as he gave the snake-faced man the items.

"Thank you my boy" he did a somewhat smile/grimace and set to work on sheading Harry's clothes.

"Stay still Potter unless you want this to go by slower" Slowly the dark lord stripped the Gryffindor; said male looked over to Draco with pleading eyes.

Draco ignored him, looking away with tears clouding his vision. He was allowing Harry's rape…he didn't want to be too friendly to him but he knew he was the only person Harry had.

"You know I'd do something for you if I could" he mimed, staring hopefully into Emerald orbs. Harry nodded weakly, his gaze searching the ceiling to try to ignore the torturously slow movements of the Slytherin lord.

He gasped when he was roughly pushed onto the bed, his head hitting the wooden frame painfully, he made no other noise though as he covered what dignity he had left but when his hands were roughly pushed away and clamped to the bed post he could feel magic pulse into his body the same happened with his ankles until he was laid spread-eagle on the bed.

"These muggle handcuffs have been altered so you can't use wandless magic to undo them. Smart eh Potter" it was more of a statement then a question and Harry begrudgingly nodded.

"Let's get to the fun…I have little patience and the worst is at the beginning. I feel little need to welcome you with slashes of knives and such, by throwing you into the deep end I'm hoping you'll want to die soon enough so I can start my raid on the world" as he talked Draco listened nauseously into the conversation knowing full well what was happening.

"Surely my lord…you plan to prepare Potter" Draco stated from his corner, knowing no matter how foul a mood Voldemort was in he would never get over-angry at him. He was like a son to the snake-faced man…even if he didn't like the idea.

"Of course I don't my boy, Harry can take it I'm sure" slowly he began to strip; his chalky ivory skin looked almost scaly as it was exposed to the room.

"God no" Harry breathed quickly, the feeling of cold skin on top of his warm skin felt unpleasant and unwelcome.

"Slowly count back from five and keep your eyes open or else this'll be even worse on your part" Harry took a shuddering breath and kept his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"5…" the dark lord was extending the cuffs on his ankles so he could bend his legs; the chains keeping him to the bed became strong metal so he couldn't move an inch.

"4…" he could see Draco in the corner of the room, his hands balled into tight fists and tears forming a lens over his eyes to make the sparkle. Harry felt sorry for the both of them, no matter how bad it got he would feel sorry for Draco the most, he had to watch it.

"3…" Voldemort had commented on how impressive his skin was while he raked his nails harshly over the sensitive skin and ignored Harry's ragged breath of pain.

"2…" he wanted to close his eyes, one more second to go, he could feel the pale man on top of him move slightly, he didn't know how big he was so he didn't know what to expect and what to get ready for but when he felt something press against his entrance he knew he was going to be in hell lot of pain.

"1…" Feeling the dark lord quiver from anticipation he took in as much air as possible and breathed his last words.

"0" he was breeched swiftly, the pain close to unbearable and the throb in his lower back clearly stated he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

He couldn't hold back the scream that escaped his lips, loud and pain filled. He bit back the sobs that were close to making themselves known.

"Oh…you're a virgin? Well more fun for me" even Volde was having trouble being coherent, his manhood buried in impossibly tight heat. He wasted no time in thrusting, his hips snapped back and forth in a harsh uneven rhythm which Harry couldn't get used to.

"Harry…I haven't mastered this yet so listen carefully. If you don't cum he will continue to rape you until you do. This is going to hard for you but listen, think of something to make you hard, a girl you like or a guy you like. I have to go, stay strong and I'll help you afterwards" Harry listened to the voice inside of his head sound like Draco and from the way Draco was staring intently he knew he must have found a way to communicate by thoughts.

He thought of everything, Hermione naked, Ginny naked, Cho naked. Nothing worked, even the thought of them having a threesome, pleasing each other with erotic moans did nothing for his still flaccid manhood.

Draco naked, Harry whimpered softly at the thought knowing he was bi since middle teens he never thought about Draco he usually thought of a dark figure with an unknown face. He felt his length stir at the thought and his semi-erection caught his rapist's eye. He could see the annoyance that Harry may cum before he could make the brunette cry to end it.

Draco pleasuring himself, Draco stroking him, Draco hammering into him; all of the thoughts just added to the tension that pooled into his lower stomach and although the pain was still burning his insides the thought of Draco calmed him down.

Voledmort was already close after quarter of an hour, the heat and tightness was too much to bear and he could see Harry was close as well but he knew it wasn't from thoughts of him. It took minutes until the Slytherin came, biting harshly at Harry's collar making it bleed. Harry finished to the thought of Draco deep-throating him with a look on his face that could make a specialist whore turn green with envy.

He bit his lips to stop the young Malfoy's name being moaned as he lay in a painful heap on the bed, Voldemort having already pulled out and reclothed he watched said man turn to Draco.

"I'll give you the honour of taunting him and letting his hands and feet go, I'll be back tomorrow" He left, once the door had shut and the footsteps outside had disappeared completely Draco jumped from his seat and unclasped Harry's limbs from the handcuffs.

"Are you in pain? Here lay down while I go and get my salve for the pain" Draco graceful swept away to the bathroom where he soon came back with several vials and jars in his hands.

He had seen blood as soon as he entered the room again, crimson stained the sheets and Harry's thighs and he instantly walked over to the bed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Harry I need to put this into you to stop the bleeding and heal any tearing…is that alright…it will be painful" Draco's eyes showed care and worry and his voice was gentle and soothing that Potter just numbly nodded and tucked his knees up to his chin with a hiss of pain.

"Ugh…if that's the worst he does then I don't want to know what the next thing down is" Harry stated with a dry chuckle, watching Draco put a clear balm onto two of his finger. Without realising what he was doing he wrapped his hand somewhat firmly around Draco's wrist with wide eyes.

"Don't hurt me Draco…I know you have nothing to gain by being nice to me and all but everything's sore…I don't know how many times of this I'll be able to handle" emerald eyes stared in to silver orbs and he gasped in shock. Draco looked hurt, like he had just been betrayed and ever so slowly Harry led the fingers to his abused hole.

"Just be careful…I trust you" he did as he was told, gently rubbing the healing balm around the opening before entering a finger, he coated the walls as gently and as slowly as he could and when he was done he retracted.

"Harry I may have nothing to gain and everything to lose but do you really think I'm low enough only to care about that. It pained me to watch that and I don't know how much more I'll be able to take when he carried on his abuse that's why I contacted you in your mind. You have to know that I'm against all of this…I want to help you" Draco unsurely pushed Harry under the satin covers of the bed with a warning glance.

"Sleep, I'm going to go and see the elves about some food for when you wake up. I'll lock the door so no-one can get in so you'll be safe and you shouldn't be in pain during the night. So sleep well" Draco nodded and left, quickly making his way to the kitchens. "Night Draco…thanks for this" He smiled sadly before falling asleep to a Draco filled dream.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	7. Mr Charming

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Don't hurt me Draco…I know you have nothing to gain by being nice to me and all but everything's sore…I don't know how many times of this I'll be able to handle" emerald eyes stared in to silver orbs and he gasped in shock. Draco looked hurt, like he had just been betrayed and ever so slowly Harry led the fingers to his abused hole.

"Just be careful…I trust you" he did as he was told, gently rubbing the healing balm around the opening before entering a finger, he coated the walls as gently and as slowly as he could and when he was done he retracted.

"Harry I may have nothing to gain and everything to lose but do you really think I'm low enough only to care about that. It pained me to watch that and I don't know how much more I'll be able to take when he carried on his abuse that's why I contacted you in your mind. You have to know that I'm against all of this…I want to help you" Draco unsurely pushed Harry under the satin covers of the bed with a warning glance.

"Sleep, I'm going to go and see the elves about some food for when you wake up. I'll lock the door so no-one can get in so you'll be safe and you shouldn't be in pain during the night. So sleep well" Draco nodded and left, quickly making his way to the kitchens. "Night Draco…thanks for this" He smiled sadly before falling asleep to a Draco filled dream.

Draco couldn't help but smile when Harry had said thank you to him, he didn't need it but it felt good to be liked instead of hated. He walked silently to the kitchens and as usual he talked to the elves but for once he walked into the room with a smile on his face. The elves just grinned back, some of them were asleep but most of them were awake and grinning back to their friend.

Leo grinned happily up at Draco who didn't know whether to smile or cry.

"He raped him…the pain he was in, I could feel it, like fire. He didn't cry not even when it was only us two…if it carries on I don't know if either of us could live" Draco whispered, more to himself then Leo but the elf still heard. He stared up at his human friend with wide unblinking eyes until a gasp shot through his small body.

"The dark lord hurt Harry Potter? Be Potter safe now?" he asked anxiously with Twilight standing next to him having heard the route of which the conversation was going.

"He's fine…until tomorrow, I just don't want to think about what the dark lord has in store for him next" the young Malfoy shuddered at the thought and discreetly uttered his disgust under his breath.

"Well I had better get back to my room, I'm tired and I have an errand to run in the morning, please bring me and Harry some early breakfast bye" Draco hugged Twilight and Leo before returning to his temporary bedroom.

In all honesty, he was worried; could someone be low enough to sneak into the dungeon to hurt Harry? He didn't know and didn't want to know for that matter if they would. As he walked hurriedly down the narrow shadowed corridor he heard something peculiar coming from his and Harry's bedroom and instantly sprinted to the door before his brain could yell at him for jumping to conclusions.

"shut up…I just don't want anyone looking through my things" Draco hissed to a voice in his head, the voice that was telling him he was growing soft, a soft spot for the Potter boy.

It took barely two minutes for Draco to have swung the door open only to see Harry, cradling himself on the floor around a pile of unconscious men. Draco took in his surroundings and gasped with wide mercury eyes when Harry looked up with glittering eyes.

"Draco…they came in and tried to attack me…I didn't know I was doing it, I'm sorry. I just panicked, they're not dead if that's what you're wondering they're just unconscious and by the time they wake up they'll defiantly be dazed" Draco was taken aback by how innocent Harry looked standing within the crowd of men that could kill a whole village within five to ten minutes.

"Stand up" Draco bit, almost tiredly and once Harry complied he tugged the male towards him with a harsh tug.

Harry hissed, his arm tugged hastily followed by the rest of his body; the dark haired male bit his already abused bottom lips with were swollen and an angry red.

"Harry…what happened to your lip?" the Malfoy asked slowly which annoyed him to no end since he couldn't tear his gaze away from the crimson marks.

Harry shuffled like a small child and mumbled something, seemingly thinking about what to say to his ex-enemy.

"When I was in the fight one of them punched me in the lips before he fell to the floor…it's fine though" he quickly finished his sentence, instantly regretting having mentioned it when Draco cussed under his breath and drew a small tube of what looked like lipstick from his robes pocket.

"Before you say anything Potter, this is not lipstick…it's a healing balm for your lips, it'll get rid of the obvious pain scars and anything else. I have it because I tend to get in dozens of fights a week around here and everyone tends to go for my lips first because if they beat me up too much and I can't work properly they'd get a good beating from the dark lord and my father" Draco explained while he applied the balm and he watched in fascination as Harry visibly relaxed and tentatively licked his lip that seemed to not be hurting anymore.

"Mr charming saves me again…thanks Draco though it seems I'm thanking you a bit more than a comfortable amount of times" Harry quipped though fell silent when both of their gazes trailed to the stirring bodies.

"Harry get in front of me and don't say a word…just play along" Draco stated gently, tugging the smaller male into his grip where he got a firm grip on the back of his collar, the other hand pointing his wand at the semi-conscious death eaters.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	8. The final straw

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Mr charming saves me again…thanks Draco though it seems I'm thanking you a bit more than a comfortable amount of times" Harry quipped though fell silent when both of their gazes trailed to the stirring bodies.

"Harry get in front of me and don't say a word…just play along" Draco stated gently, tugging the smaller male into his grip where he got a firm grip on the back of his collar, the other hand pointing his wand at the semi-conscious death eaters.

"Get to your feet" he growled angrily, his voice sending shivers down Harry's spine. The death-eaters did as they were ordered, scrambling to their feet while trying to shake away the daze of being knocked unconscious. They stared at the blonde who had a fist full of Harry's shirt and there was an echo of nervous swallows that caught Draco's attention. 

"Attentive now are we? Well as you know the dark lord has put Potter in my possession and that means no other but me and him can touch him. He is the dark lord's property and if anyone but us were to touch him then you should all pray to Salazar for your life" Draco mentally grinned, he loved the power he got from being so close to the dark lord and best of all was that he was practically second in command. Wormtail may have been close to the snake-faced man but after an incident only a week ago Voldemort barely trusted him with special tasks. Like this one. Oh yes, Harry Potter was indeed a 'special task'

"Sorry Master Draco…we'll just umm" before they could finish their insufferable blubbering they had fled the room, not backtracking long enough to see the taunting and cocky grin Draco wore plastered on his face.

"You ok Potter? I had no idea they'd be dumb enough to come in here, all of the deatheaters know not to mess with my work or with what is mine" a growl from Harry made Draco look down slightly puzzled.

"I know I'm just work to you Malfoy but stop being an insensitive prat and saying it blunt to my face" Harry hissed angrily, his eyes softened sadly.

"Forget it…you have no reason to be nice to me…night" Draco quickly grabbed the other males' wrist before he could turn away for sleep. Something within Draco snapped, as if he had made a revelation to himself; ever so gently he smiled and tentatively put a finger to other males' cheek and stroked it slowly.

"Don't be like that Harry…you may be work to me put you're also something I want to protect, I may not be able to keep you from the Dark lord but I can always take away your pain. Never give up, don't think of the pain because I can get rid of that…just keep living and everything will get better. You'll see" both of the two were speechless, Draco sounded too kind and gentle that Harry instantly forgot to be angry at him which was uncharacteristic especially in the circumstances.

"Let's sleep you'll need your rest" they did just that, sleeping side by side, arm to arm.

Several months passed like that, Harry getting whipped and raped daily and much to his happiness Draco helped him though it all. Slowly Draco started getting a protective streak for Harry, he's often wait for Harry to fall asleep before sleeping behind him curled around him like a barrier he also had the need to go against the dark lord which only confused him. It was the beginning of summer, everything was to be put to an end, Voldemort's plan of slowly breaking Harry, and Draco's promise to stay true to Voldemort had already been broken.

What will be the final blow?

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	9. Cursed Muggle Pain

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

Several months passed like that, Harry getting whipped and raped daily and much to his happiness Draco helped him though it all. Slowly Draco started getting a protective streak for Harry; he'd often wait for Harry to fall asleep before sleeping behind him curled around him like a barrier he also had the need to go against the dark lord which only confused him. It was the beginning of summer, everything was to be put to an end, Voldemort's plan of slowly breaking Harry, and Draco's promise to stay true to Voldemort had already been broken.

"Harry" said teen spun around on the spot only to see Draco, small tears littered his cheeks just under his eyes.

"What? What's wrong Draco?" the second Harry had eased Draco down onto their shared bed Draco hugged him tightly, allowing the dark haired male to nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, today is the last day. The **dark lord** has announced that you will have two days of pure torture and if you don't beg for death he'll kill you himself. But I have an idea…just bear with it" He ran his hand down the dark haired teens' back in a soothing circle and for a moment he thought he heard Harry purr in contentment.

"Go and get a shower…I'll be in here again for the next two days so I'll go and get some slaves and potions to help. I'm going to lock the door though so I'll be back by the time you get out" Draco stood shakily and did as he said, as did Harry.

While Harry was in the shower the thought, and not the usual thoughts of "I wonder if this'll be the last straw" or "I hope he doesn't go too far" his thoughts were entirely on the blonde beauty that was watching over him like some guardian angel.

"How corny ugh" Harry chimed to himself through a mouth full of shampoo suds and as he spluttered them off of his tongue he held no more thoughts of what was to come and only what had been. He had befriended Draco and they had become close, though never once had he cried so far and he didn't know whether to be thankful or not about it.

Minutes passed by quickly, mainly through Harry's own wondering thoughts that clouded his mind like shadows. He stepped out and hastily got ready for the evening, knowing his clothes were likely to get ripped in the dark lord's haste he opted for a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans and because he was beltless the jeans hung low on his hips which made his stomach churn at the revealed bruised skin.

"Harry I'm back!" Draco chimed softly from the conjoined bedroom, Harry almost ran to him. Almost. He walked out and smiled softly at the amused look on Draco's face while clearly stated that he hadn't done a very good job at hiding his eagerness for his bodyguard to be back.

"Don't look at me like that, prat…I just didn't want to be left alone what with deatheaters grinning at me like I was next on the menu whenever they came in to talk to you. You always grin at them like you've had them in bed countless times and your plotting the next time in your head, do you know how many lustful gazes are sent your way? You're clueless and if it wasn't for the fact that you can't touch anyone but me to help me they look like I've just punched them in the face and claimed you for my own!" Finally the dark haired male took a deep breath which was followed by a breathy chuckle.

"If I didn't know better 'Potter' I'd say you were jealous. And as much as green suites me totally I think you should stick with red for the time being yeh?" the tease was evident in his tone however there was something else, lurking deep within his words ready to pounce out and slap Harry across the face with a wet gnome.

Harry said nothing and he didn't have to as a snake faced man walked into the room. An equal share of loathing and anxiousness filled between the two school mates as the stared at the man who was two hours too early, as if reading their expression the man gave a dry chuckle.

"Why waste time my boy? I have until the day after tomorrow's morning to finish with Harry and I intend not to deprive myself of the job" Draco couldn't help but feel sickened and he didn't even want to try to think about how Harry felt because he knew even just thinking about it would make his resolve fly away and he'd soothe Harry until they fell asleep. They would probably never wake up again though if that was the case. Draco was silent and Harry could tell he was having trouble from refraining to punch the dark wizard and without a word Draco struck his fist hard against a wall that opened up with an angry groan.

"Draco calm down, or else you'll make a dint in the wall and we won't be able to use that storage anymore" Voldemort warned sternly and emphasised his point by roughly tugging Harry's head backward by his hair that was marked with an almost silent whimper and it seemed the snake faced monster hadn't heard it. Draco, however, had heard it and was curling his hands into fists behind his back like an obedient puppy that was about to rebel by scratching up the couch.

Harry hadn't noticed when Voldemort had got by his side but once chains, chokers, whips, blades and many other things were loaded at his side a realisation hit him. The wizard was going to use cursed muggle objects to hurt him!

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	10. Relax Draco

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Draco calm down, or else you'll make a dint in the wall and we won't be able to use that storage anymore" Voldemort warned sternly and emphasised his point by roughly tugging Harry's head backward by his hair that was marked with an almost silent whimper and it seemed the snake faced monster hadn't heard it. Draco, however, had heard it and was curling his hands into fists behind his back like an obedient puppy that was about to rebel by scratching up the couch.

Harry hadn't noticed when Voldemort had got by his side but once chains, chokers, whips, blades and many other things were loaded at his side a realisation hit him. The wizard was going to use cursed muggle objects to hurt him!

He was stunned into silence and anxiety ate away at him at the sight, in no way was Harry a masochistic person had it have been something a little less…painful he may have had a chance of fighting through it without begging for death but that idea had been thrown into a curse once the items met his sight. He saw from the corner of his eye Draco, who was moving around slightly against the wall uncomfortably and his silver gaze often stayed at Harry almost piercingly but Harry had learnt the real meaning of the stare.

Looking directly in his now close friend's eyes Harry blinked several times quickly that was their code that Harry was fine and not to worry. They had had to come up with small codes like that so Draco wouldn't over worry and end up taking his anger, frustration and pity out on something or someone. Draco simply blinked back with a blank stare that seemed to look straight through Potter as if he was nothing, a shadow, which hurt him emotionally that Draco could harbour such a stare for him.

Suddenly the silver/blonde haired teen stepped backwards, which was impossible due to the wall that stopped all further movement and looked down at his feet apologetically due to the fact that he was too ashamed at his behaviour to face Harry who was taking the predicament much better then Draco was. For a moment Voldemort seemed to stop everything until a sounds almost like that of the wind passing through the leaves of a thick line a trees passed his cracked lips.

"I have forgotten something very important back with your father Draco, keep an eye on Mr Potter and I'll be back shortly. I would get a house elf to do it but I wouldn't want to touch something that has been held by something so low. Eh my boy?" he chuckled, leaving no room for Draco to answer and it was lucky too because the glint of murderous intent in his darkened eyes seemed to speak for him.

"Draco, honestly; what has gotten into you?" Harry hissed quietly when the footsteps outside of the room subsided completely into silence. The dark room only added to the tension in the room but Harry relaxed slightly and watching his friend pace angrily while growling every couple of paces.

"How can you be fine with this Harry? He's going to torture you for two days, that's two days on no food or sleep or anything and then he expects you to give up. I won't let you! I can't use magic or else _the dark lord _will get suspicious but I can ease the pain in any other way. Just keep your head held high and everything will be fine" he spat Voldemorts title with poison dripping from each word and he didn't care if he heard. It wasn't the first time Draco had spoken badly of the dark lord but it was in fact the first time he had ever chanced getting caught. He usually said something when they were alone at night or early in the morning, it certainly was getting to him.

Harry just shook his head softly and sighed, a delicate sound that seemed to carry all tenseness in Draco.

"Draco relax for gosh sake, if someone hears you we'll both be dead. It can't be worse then what he's already done to me and I very doubt he'll use the blades and things like that since he wants me alive and I very doubt he'd risk me dying from blood loss. Just don't do anything rash…please" Harry smiled reassuringly and pressed the pad of his thumb against Draco's cheek and stroked down it in a rare show of affection that had Draco melting into the feather-soft touch.

Soon after they pulled away from each other's' warmth the brisk tapping of feet could be heard from the beginning of the corridor and Draco quickly and silently made his way back to where he was stood previously, just in time for when the snake faced man walked into the room and locked the door with haste with a flick of his wand.

"Now my boy, strip…slowly or else" he wasn't even fully inside of the room when he accio'd a knife into his hand and pointed it threateningly at the dark haired male. Harry slowly complied, tentatively tugging his shirt over his head to reveal slightly toned skin and slightly toned muscles and he could see Draco in the corner of his vision and it seemed to make everything better. He knew Draco was trying to keep himself calm and luckily Harry was calm and soon he was focusing on Draco to talk to him through their minds something they had trained for ever since Harry was first attacked by Voldemort.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	11. A Peak in the Pain

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Now my boy, strip…slowly or else" he wasn't even fully inside of the room when he accio'd a knife into his hand and pointed it threateningly at the dark haired male. Harry slowly complied, tentatively tugging his shirt over his head to reveal slightly toned skin and slightly toned muscles and he could see Draco in the corner of his vision and it seemed to make everything better. He knew Draco was trying to keep himself calm and luckily Harry was calm and soon he was focusing on Draco to talk to him through their minds something they had trained for ever since Harry was first attacked by Voldemort.

Harry slowly took his shirt off, he had defined his muscles in the long periods of time he had of boredom and Draco usually joined him making it a bit more fun when they had their endurance tests against each other. Harry then pulled down his trouser and boxers in one, knowing if he had pulled them down separately he would have just stopped and risked himself getting harmed. The snake-faced man made a noise at the back of his throat that sounded somewhat like a purr of approval while he slinked across the room like a panther with its prey. Gulping back a lump in his throat Harry stood tense at the two pairs of wondering eyes, one (from Voldemort) sending his stomach lurching and twisting sickeningly however the second pair sent a pleasant warm tingle across his cool skin.

_Draco…quit staring. It's making me uncomfortable as it is! _Harry hissed subconsciously, feeling one pair of eyes shift from his body to the floor.

_Sorry Harry, curiosity killed the…well. Never mind that. Just hang in there. _They were both going to laugh at that. Harry had kept his head held high through it all so this wasn't going to be much different. He watched intently as long spindly finger grabbed at his throat, tugging his forwards then down onto the bed.

Harry gasped in shock, small gasps of air pumped into his lunges however the rest was stuck making the male become light-headed. He was thrown aggressively onto the bed, his wrists and ankles covered with a force as tight as role and as cold as ice. The sharp edge of the magic-made rope dug into his skin and he could see the skin break slightly under the pressure and beads of crimson bubble on top of his skin. He looked up at The Dark Lord with an emotionless gaze, he had learnt many weeks ago to not show any fear or pain while in the vile man's presence seeing as though he tended to either get bored with him quickly or he'd not beat him for crying out in pain like he had the first month or so he had been confined to the prison of a bedroom.

Cold hands glided teasing over his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood on end by the unwanted touch that seemed to burn his skin. He watched, his gaze unwavering as Voldemorts long pointed nails scraped over his flesh, up his arm from his wrist to his shoulder then down his torso to stop beside his heavily eating heart. The dark lord grinned, the fast pace of Harry's heart seemed to tell him his torture would go to his favour and to have Harry Potter fear him, beg for his mercy and his own death would prove to be the biggest award no ministry for magic could ever give him.

It seemed like days before the skin tore under the long nail, it was a dull pain standing on pebbles, some with slightly pointed edges. Harry held his breath, the air he breathed took the hiss of pain from the back of his throat, luckily that seemed enough teased because Voldemort stood from where he was knelt on the bed and looked across at Draco who had his eyes on Harry but his gaze fell behind him so he didn't see the expressions on his helpless face.

"Draco my boy, take a seat and relax and enjoy the show. You finally get to see Potter break" he sounded so sure of himself, Draco nodded meekly and sat on a chair in the corner of the room able to see Harry clearer he gave him a reassuring glance before nodding for his lord to continue. It was like murder for him to watch as Harry struggled slightly for breath as the snake-faced man crawled across his body to pick some items off of the side of the bed and without warning clamped a metal-looking ring over Harry's semi-hard member and the burn was close to incredible.

"_So that's why you should only put a ring on when you're fully hard" _he breathed heavily in his mind to Draco who winced slightly. He didn't answer though and for a moment Harry thought he had given up and just wanted Harry to waste away. However he saw it was the opposite, Draco couldn't talk because he was seething silently taking the opportunity to show his anger while The Dark Lord's back was turned to him.

Harry had been that caught up in watching Draco he hadn't realised he had something shoved inside of him until he felt a rip and a terrible pain shoot up his spine.

"GAH!" he tried to shuffle back but his bindings refused him any movement so he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was always prepared and lubed whenever Volde decided he needed Harry's body for release but to take something that felt so much bigger than Voldemort, unprepared and unlubed was asking for pain. Hearing something being muttered over him he opened one eye; cautiously and carefuly as to not let any untamed tears fall.

"Don't, NO!" he had heard it the second time but his next words stopped and died on the tip of his tongue as the object began a harsh thrust into his aching hole, the slight vibrations doing nothing to ease the throbbing. It took about ten minutes before Harry had realised the thing inside of him was slowly growing and plunging deeper into his sore body.

"Accustomed to it already? Looks like we'll have to turn this up a notch" Voldemort stated proudly and moved back over the bed to the large pile of things and brought a blade another vibrator and something he couldn't see from his side and jumped up with alarming speed when Voldemort straddled his stomach, leaning up the length of his body to tighten a blindfold around his head with a smirk leaving Harry blind and unable to move.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	12. The poll

**Please read this!**

I am mid-through the next chapter, I've had a lot of problems lately so I haven't been able to upload. So PLEASE check the poll out on my profile and answer the question to help me out and also if you answer the question I can promise consistent uploads! Thanks a lot and please keep alert for the next chapter which WILL be up in the next two days!

MaleXmale Goddess101 xx


	13. Blood Shed

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Accustomed to it already? Looks like we'll have to turn this up a notch" Voldemort stated proudly and moved back over the bed to the large pile of things and brought a blade another vibrator and something he couldn't see from his side and jumped up with alarming speed when Voldemort straddled his stomach, leaning up the length of his body to tighten a blindfold around his head with a smirk leaving Harry blind and unable to move.

The dark frightened Harry, he didn't know what was to come and worse of all he couldn't prepare himself for what was to come because he didn't what was to come. The pain in his lower back was excruciating, the hard item in his hold plunged what should have been impossibly deep and it expanded quickly to fill him to the brink of searing white pain.

"TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT" Harry writhed in pain until the item stopped expanding, however it didn't shrink at all.

Voldemort chuckled low in his throat, taking a firm grip on the item he pulled it out so only the tip of the rounded end was still in Harry before plunging it in with so much force the sound of a ripping sound emitted from Harry and he yelled out in pain.

"My lord, maybe it would be best that you don't break Potter yet" Draco stated, his voice a mask from his pure rage and churning stomach. He smiled; his poker-face was perfectly set in place as the snake faced man nodded in understanding.

"Indeed thank you for reminding me Draco. Right best get to work before my day runs out and I have some very important business to attend to later" Voldemort held the second vibrator out to show Draco for his approval, it was small almost like a capsule and black in colour with a red ring around the middle. Draco stiffly nodded after studying the object.

Without warning the small object was pushed inside of Harry along with a whispered spell that caused it to move in an alternate rhythm to the other vibrator causing constant pain and stimulation. It grew both in thickness and in length stretching Harry to his limits. Harry bit his lip to stop his cry of pain; blood ran down his chin and down his neck, Draco could hear his mental screams and he sat in his chair holding onto the arm rests with white knuckles as he tried to get rid of Harry's screaming from his mind.

"Harry…I need you to calm down. Your screams are ripping me apart here, please try to relax that is all you can do. Breathe deeply and think of anything to put your mind off of the pain, this is what we've trained for. Talk to me if need be" the screaming subsided in Draco's mind and he was pleased that Harry seemed to take his advice because he visibly relaxed until both objects inside of Harry were at maximum size still thrusting harshly into his body. Harry looked into the darkness of the blindfold not knowing if he was awake or asleep with his eyes closed or open, The Dark Lord seeming to find great amusement with the males' pain and the blood that had rested on his neck and chin.

Voldemort leaned forward, resting his hands on Harry's collar and head as he leant down and licked the trail of blood from the teens' chin down to his collar with his long tongue before biting angrily into the sensitive skin on Harry's collar leaving a bruising crimson mark. Harry flinched back from the grip of the man above him yet resisted the urge to cower and just attempt to fall asleep, the darkness not as comforting as he had hoped. Only moments later a searing pain ran down his arm and he hissed clenching his teeth onto his lips as a warm liquid ran down his arm.

"My lord! I hardly believe cutting Potter up will make your job any more fun" Draco gasped in shock watching his best friend shake as another shallow slice was made to his other arm.

"Trust me Draco; this is going just as I planned. The pain will get too hard to bear and he'll beg for death. I know you are as anxious as me my boy but patience in this matter is in fact a virtue"

"Prepare yourself Harry, this cursed knife will drive you to your self-ended life" the evil man stated before holding the knife up into the light and watched the blood on it glisten with a dull glow.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	14. The Escape!

I own nothing

**Warnings! Rape, bondage, torture stuff like that. I am sorry if it offends anyone so if you are uncomfortable or take offence in the contents please turn back. It will soon become fluffy and sweet. **

**Drarry!**

"Prepare yourself Harry, this cursed knife will drive you to your self-ended life" the evil man stated before holding the knife up into the light and watched the blood on it glisten with a dull glow.

Draco was physically and mentally sick, his stomach churned in the tell-tale way it would if he was about to throw up but he kept the feeling at bay by popping a pill into his mouth that he kept on him for Harry seeing as though he always needed a few after Voldemort had finished with him. It dried up the acid in his throat and eased his stomach which came in very handy.

Harry shuddered and he pleaded with whoever cared about him to stop this before he really did plead to end his life.

"My lord, there is Zabini at the door" Malfoy stated in a low voice only a percentage of a second before there was a knock at the door. The snake-faced man growled lowly before slipping off of Harry and walked to the door which opened before he had even reached the handle.

"My Lord, there is a problem down in the main room. A curse has knocked several people out and many of them are bleeding very badly and we do not know where it came from" he bowed once again before walking quickly out of the room to allow the dark lord to follow him. The silent 'watch him, do nothing while I'm gone' was ordered towards Draco before he left after Blaise.

"Harry I want you to count to three and hold your breath. Don't make a sound" he counted back himself before using a wandless curse on the bindings ripping a loud sob from Harry's mouth before Draco's hand covered it to stop the sounds from being heard. With his free hand Draco pulled the blindfold from the beautiful emerald eyes and they blinked in confusion before narrowing on Draco. Tear's glazed the beautiful orbs like a lens making Draco lean down and peck gently at his forehead before snapping his body away like he had been burnt from the contact.

"Sorry…I don't know what came over me" he whispered lowly helping Harry gently to his feet though he only had the chance to retract a fraction of a centimetre before Harry collapsed forward making Draco lunge forward to cradle him in his arms.

"Don't let me go Draco…not until I go into the darkness" Harry whispered thickly, grabbing hold of Draco's shirt as tight as he could with his bloodied hand. Draco merely nodded and quickly got his conscious back quick enough to cast a invisibility charm on them both, one he had learnt from his father so he could sneak around Hogwarts and spy on people, Harry in particular then cast a silencing charm around them both.

"Draco…something's still inside of me, I can feel it…it hurts. It burns, Draco" Harry whimpered, to himself it sounded pathetic, whiny. To Draco it was a plead, Harry's first sign that he was human. Throughout the months of torture not once did he complain or cry and yet here he was silently sobbing in his arms and stating that he was in fact in pain.

"Wait it out Harry, breathe deeply and if you let me I'll check when we get back to Hogwarts. As for your cringe earlier, you are not weak Harry, pain is a part of being a human" turning to the left he spotted a shadow in the distance and cast the same spells on it as he had himself and Harry.

"Blaise, thank you so much for the distraction, come on and follow me. The plan will be finished in five minutes and we have yet to get Severus" Draco stated and smiled at his dearest slytherin friend who nodded eagerly at him and slipped into step beside him. Harry noted their rushed pace as they got closer and closer to the main door before yet another shadow stepped out from the corner of their vision from a side corridor and once again Draco cast the familiar two spells. That's when Harry gasped, his eyes widening almost comically.

"Draco put me down right now, I am going nowhere near him" he spat angrily watching as Snape ignored his comment and fell into step with the other two males.

"Harry, he helped us with our plan to get you out of here and to stop this war, if you don't show some sincerity I will not take the item out of you and I will not fix your wounds" the blond haired teen threatened darkly and pushed Harry further down his arms so he could glare angrily at the other one however the motion caused Harry to hiss in pain as his backside was forced into bleeding again from where the internal wounds opened up again. He voiced the actions' impact and watched as Draco tilted his head to the floor in shame. He apologised quietly and ever so gently pulled Harry further into his arms so the mop of dark hair nestled on his chest and the younger males' face nuzzled into his collar and neck.

"Two minutes to go Draco we must get a safe distance away" Severus stated and tugged the boys harshly with him and through the door.

"My distraction should keep them in the main hall for another five minutes, when I left The Dark Lord had only just reached the room" Blaise stated, pushing his way through the front door along with the others.

"Count down please Severus" Draco smirked a truly Malfoyish grin once they had got a fair distance away from the manor.

"Five…four…three...two…one" and it was finally over…

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.

CLIFFHANGER! What do you think will happen? What do you think is inside of Harry? Is love in the air already or are things only just beginning to bud? Tell me what you think :3


	15. The thoughts of the sobbing Malfoy

I own nothing

**Warnings! It will now become fluffy and sweet. Fingering, groping! You have been warned. **

**Drarry!**

"Count down please Severus" Draco smirked a truly Malfoyish grin once they had got a fair distance away from the manor.

"Five…four…three...two…one" and it was finally over…

There was a distant sound, like thunder close by and Harry looked up ignoring the searing pain in his backside. Then again it struck but louder and finally the whole manor went up in dancing amber flames. Wooden frames, bricks, glass, metal beams and plaster flew at the group and in a panic Harry set a shield around them all, his energy quickly disappeared and the shield began to weaken so with, what could be his final breath. He stepped out of the shield and put up another one around the other three.

For a moment he was safe, the debris rebounded off of the shield making it quiver like a ripple in water yet it stayed firm. He couldn't duck behind the shield because there was just a brick wall behind them which they had been there because the portkey only activated at that spot. The explosion died down and nothing else was flung at the group so with a wandless spell harry took down the safety orb.

He was greeted, much to his surprise, with a hug and a punch to his upper arm. Draco was on him faster than Blaise and Snape had time to blink.

"You idiot what were you thinking? You could have been hurt, or killed! Stupid, smart, idiot bloody stupid Gryffindor piece of GAH!" Draco had Harry pinned to the wall by the end of his rambling insults, Harry was shaking, part in fear part in excitement. Draco's breath was laboured in anger and fear and something else, something new to be felt by the Malfoy heir.

"Draco I…I'm sorry. I"  
"Don't say another word; it wasn't your fault, just your over-loyal ego. Just, don't do that ever again, nearly kill yourself I mean. Thanks for saving us, we forgot all about shields" Draco nuzzled Harry's neck gently, his lips ghosted vaguely on the healing cut there. "We're free" he whispered against the wound, thankful only Harry could hear him who grunted an agreement. Draco would have found Harry's inability to talk endearing or funny had it not been for the fact he had looked up to see a twisted expression on the face above him. It was pained and embarrassed and he remembered exactly what he had to do once they were alone.

"Uncle Sev, can you take us home please, I need to help Harry with his…issue" Harry blushed even darker with that said and they instantly grabbed hold of the green and red goblet in Snape's hand. A moment later the feeling of being portkeyed took over their bodies making Harry almost throw up. The moment they got there Draco thanked the potions master and dragged Harry up to his bedroom where he put locking and silencing charms up.

"Let's see what's wrong, Harry you're going to have to undress, do that and lay on your stomach on the bed. I'll just be a second" Draco left to retrieve something from his on suite bathroom and Harry obediently complied, stripping shakily and lowering himself onto the silver satin sheets. They smelt like Draco, Harry deduced it was because Draco had been there to get away from the dark lord and his plotting ways. The sheets were soft and warm and smelt sweet and musky, just like Draco. Leaning his head into the crook of his folded arms Harry sighed in relief, Voldemort was gone and so were the deatheaters. Harry didn't have to worry anymore.

"You finished?" Draco called from the bathroom and Harry merely grunted a reply and he was surprised when Draco came in having apparently understood his poor excuse of a reply. He tensed as he felt a gentle hand work soothing circles of oil into his back, he wanted to call out, move away but the panic and the soothing circles seemed to stop his whole body from moving. Harry dug his head into the pillow, drawing shaky breaths of air into his lungs. The circles made their way down, leaving cold oil in their wake until the traveling stopped just above Harry's bum.

"Stop…please stop. I don't want it. Stop it and get off of me!" Harry began to thrash around and successfully dislodged Draco's hand from his body but in his panic he bust his lip from scrambling away and head-butting the headboard in an attempt to get as far away from the hand as possible.

"Harry…Harry shh it's me Harry. Draco. I won't hurt you" Draco whispered gently, watching with a broken heart as Harry shied away from him with tears falling from his closed eyes. A sob wracked through Harry's body as he hugged himself very awkwardly through his shaking. Draco himself could feel salty tears fall down his cheeks and slipped through his parted lips, the pain in Harry's just-opened emerald eyes made Draco himself sob softly through the material of his shirt that he had stuffed unceremoniously into his mouth to stop any of the sounds reaching Harry that would only further add to his anxiety.

"Come on Harry, please calm down you know I won't hurt you" slowly Draco reached out so he wouldn't startle the other male and took him in his arms in a comforting embrace. He felt Harry relax instantly as the dark haired teen buried his nose into the crook of the Malfoy heir's neck and inhaled deeply.  
"Sorry about that…c-can we try again? I'll try my hardest this time. It's starting to hurt…whatever's inside of me. It burns Draco. It's as bad as the memories…as bad as it happening again to me" Harry whimpered, lifting his lower body up slightly so he wasn't sat down.

"I'll be gentle…I think I know how to go about this now. Lay down again I swear I'll do it as quick and painless as possible" Draco smiled gently and helped Harry to lay down by lowering him with one hand under his back and the other caressing Harry's cheek and ran his fingers through his soft dark hair.

Please review, reviews are gems. Nice reviews are gold.


	16. I'm here for you

I own nothing

**Warnings! It will now become fluffy and sweet. Fingering, groping! You have been warned. **

**Drarry!**

I AM SSSOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been having a lot of trouble lately…so I have to almost force myself to do this chapter. I'll try my hardest to get into a routine. Thank you for your support.

"I'll be gentle…I think I know how to go about this now. Lay down again I swear I'll do it as quick and painless as possible" Draco smiled gently and helped Harry to lay down by lowering him with one hand under his back and the other caressing Harry's cheek and ran his fingers through his soft dark hair.

Harry listened intently to the sound of Draco's fingers dipping into what assumed to be oil of some kind and relaxed himself somewhat forcefully. He curled his fists up and breathed deeply, allowing his nails to bite into the skin of his palm and cause blood to bead and spill down his wrist. The pain didn't register because his mind was clouded by fright.

"Harry…I want you to roll over, prop yourself up on the pillows and spread your legs for me…please" Draco watched Harry nod only very slightly, if he had blinked he would have surely missed it. He helped his friend roll over, as Harry lifted himself Draco pulled the pillows up so Harry could lean on them comfortably and be in the right position. He smiled lovingly as Harry snuggled back into the sea of pillow, as Draco dipped his fingers into the oil again he used his free hand to rub Harry's cheeks and chest in a reassuring pattern of soothing circles and gentle strokes. They kept eye contact, Draco felt it would help soothe Harry because he would see his familiar eyes and face (something not even a blind man could connect with Voldemort) and Harry could settle down even if only slightly.

"I'm putting the first one in Harry…I'll see if I can feel for whatever it is…if not" Draco coughed awkwardly as he circled the abused hole and gentle breeched it earning a gasp from Harry. He noticed the tears instantly; before they could fall he kissed them away without thinking. It seemed to be nothing in his mind; however his emotions were running wild.

"It's alright…I won't hurt you. Here" He gave his free hand to Harry and once their fingers were interlaced he braced their hands on the mattress. Draco was no virgin; he knew what everything felt like as he was dominant in all of his relationships. Whether they were forced on him or not. However something was wrong. He felt the hot walls cautiously and they were torn and raw against his finger, the skin rough against the pad of the finger. He smelt iron and instantly knew Harry had begun to bleed again but luckily Harry was too busy staring into Draco's eyes to register much, he seemed lost in a safe world where it was just him and Draco, no pain.

"I can't get it…I'll have to loosen you up a little bit and then see how that goes. I'll be gentle don't worry" Draco retracted his blood-stained finger and coated his two longest fingers (index and middle) in the oil before pushing them both in slowly, the pain was hardly there evidently so he thankfully pushed most of the way in without resistance.

"No! D-Draco stop, stop it, it hurts! Draco, get out of me stop please" Harry thrashed and yelled in pain, his body shivered in fear as something was torn out of his body. He made a quick jolt and ran to the on-suite bathroom. His body convulsed as he threw up stomach acid and slight hints of blood, having not eaten for a while he had nothing but acid to throw up. He felt someone, obviously Draco, hold his long ragged hair out of his face and another hand rubbed soothing circles onto his back. He threw up a couple more times until he only dry heaved.

"Calm down Harry…you're safe. I got it out. You can't be hurt anymore, breathe" Harry did as he was told, flushing the toilet with little energy and wiping his mouth clean. He gulped a mouth full of mouthwash and swirled it around before spitting it into the sink, thankful for the fresh taste before sitting back on his heels. When he turned around two things were held in front of him, a blood-covered metal capsule about the size of three-quarter sized dildo and as wide as his fist and the other thing was a flat metal disk with hooked spikes around the edges.

"It seems the capsule was pushing a poison into your body as it expanded and the metal disk is like a muggle tracking chip except it numbed your inner walls so you were tight even around the capsule and so you didn't feel the poison drain into your body. It was peeling your skin off almost as bad as IT happening all over again. Any longer…and I fear it would have got into your blood and" Draco bit back a sob, not wishing to say anything further on the matter. He hugged Harry softly, hoping he would get thrown up on. Luckily Harry didn't throw up, however he did go limp in Draco's arms but the slytherin expected as much so with what strength he could muster he picked Harry up bridal-style. And carried them both into the bedroom, he placed Harry gently on the bed before stripping down to his black silk boxers and crawled gingerly into bed. He pulled the covers over the two of them before spooning Harry, placing a gentle kiss to his best friends' temple he wandlessly got a bucket and set it down on Harry's side of the bed incase he needed to throw up again. He soon fell asleep; the things from inside of Harry were wrapped in a preserving case for Serverus to look at.

He sobbed once more, nuzzling into Harry as if to make sure he wouldn't leave, their minds plagued only by each other.

Please review…thank you.


	17. Waking up!

I own nothing

**Warnings! It will now become fluffy and sweet. Fingering, groping! You have been warned. **

**Drarry!**

"It seems the capsule was pushing a poison into your body as it expanded and the metal disk is like a muggle tracking chip except it numbed your inner walls so you were tight even around the capsule and so you didn't feel the poison drain into your body. It was peeling your skin off almost as bad as IT happening all over again. Any longer…and I fear it would have got into your blood and…" Draco bit back a sob, not wishing to say anything further on the matter. He hugged Harry softly, hoping he wouldn't get thrown up on. Luckily Harry didn't throw up, however he did go limp in Draco's arms but the slytherin expected as much so with what strength he could muster he picked Harry up bridal-style. And carried them both into the bedroom, he placed Harry gently on the bed before stripping down to his black silk boxers and crawled gingerly into bed. He pulled the covers over the two of them before spooning Harry, placing a gentle kiss to his best friends' temple he wandlessly got a bucket and set it down on Harry's side of the bed for if he needed to throw up again. He soon fell asleep; the things from inside of Harry were wrapped in a preserving case for Serverus to look at.

He sobbed once more, nuzzling into Harry as if to make sure he wouldn't leave, their minds plagued only by each other. Harry was unconscious from shock but Draco couldn't even shut his eyes in fear of the dark-haired male disappearing from his side. He threaded his fingers through the hair and sighed brokenly yet again, the night seemed to last weeks before the sun finally began to rise at four thirty. Draco stifled a yawn very barely and slowly shuffled closer to Harry who was beginning to stir.  
"Draco…Draco," Harry shivered and curled around said males' body.

"Harry…wake up. It's ok I'm right here…wake up" The Slytherin used his thumb to stroke the Gryffindor's cheek until Harry finally stirred awake.

"Good morning Dray…You're still here? I thought you'd left me…thank you," Harry hadn't noticed he had curled even closer to Draco until his legs had entwined themselves with Draco's. They didn't say anything though; they just leant further into each other in a compatible silence.

"You didn't sleep last night did you…I heard you're heartbeat in my sleep, it was fast and scared, not calm like it should have been," Harry nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck and kissed the soft pale skin there.

"I couldn't sleep…I couldn't even close my eyes. Don't worry though because I'll get some of the muggle coffee that Uncle Sev drinks to keep himself awake. Come on; let's get some food into you." He helped Harry to his feet and suddenly became self-conscious when he noticed he was only in boxers whereas Harry had his jeans still on.

"I'll get you some new clothes when I finish getting dressed," Draco stuttered and rushed around the room to get changed into muggle clothes of black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck, he enjoyed wearing black, it made his ivory skin and pale hair stand out and the skinnies were just for his personal enjoyment or wearing something tight that made his long slender toned legs look even longer. He grabbed a choice of clothes from his wardrobe and handed them to Harry to put on so he went into his bathroom to freshen up. He didn't bother with his hair for once, leaving it in the state that it was which was still well styled but looked natural for once in a spikey-ish way.

"Dray…can you help me with this please!" Harry called out and Draco responded back (unconsciously)  
"Ok, gimme a sec Babyboy!" He called, unaware of Harry blushing at his petname before he entered, looking at the dark haired male who was in his own black skinny jeans however he had a soft-looking emerald shirt on that had a crimson pattern on the front that looked like fire and water mixed together in an odd yet elegant combination.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, admiring Harry with a wandering gaze until Harry spoke pointing to how loose his jeans were on his narrow hips, they were practically hanging from his hips he had lost so much weight!  
"Oh sweet Merlin…you're so thin, Harry. Here I'll give you a belt" He rummaged in a drawer for a moment before pulling out a black leather belt with blunt silver studs. Draco (who seemed to be on autopilot at such an early hour) slipped the belt through the hoops of the jeans and buckled it so it kept the jeans on Harry's body so they wouldn't slip any further.

"thanks Draco, you certainly look amazing now you're not in those robes" Harry smirked and walked out of the room with a lasting wink to Draco before he stepped out of the view of the door. Draco followed quickly at him, after shutting his door and hand entwined with his own and he looked sideward to see Harry blushing up at him.  
"I don't know my way around…and I'm scared, Dray" Harry whimpered with wide scared eyes. Draco's whole face softened and he nodded slowly as his thumb drew circles on the back of Harry's hand. They walked down two flights of stairs slowly and silently before Draco led them off to the side where an open kitchen was. The tiles were white and the counter tops were a light green colour with a double black fridge, cooker and a door that lead off to a pantry.

"Uncle Severus refuses to force the house elves to do anything; we often cook together without magic for the fun of it and mum and dad join in most of the time. I wonder if they're back yet…" Draco wondered off before shaking his head and smiling at Harry who had previously been ogling the large room…and Draco (secretly of course)

"You're both awake! And so early too, good morning Draco dear and good morning to you too Harry," Narcissa swept gracefully into the room, her hair was straight and fell around her face to frame her aristocratic features.

"Good morning mother…" Draco smiled and kissed the woman on the cheek  
"Good morning Mrs Malfoy" Harry smiled tentatively, tugging Draco back to him so he could hide behind the slightly taller man. Draco reached his arm back awkwardly to stroke his hair before wrapping Harry's arms around his waist as they moved further into the room.

"Shall we make breakfast together, your father will be joining us in a moment and I think a pancake breakfast will be perfect. Do you know how to make pancakes, Harry dear?" Narcissa spoke gently to Harry but it wasn't as if she was talking to a child it was more of a assuring voice meant to make sure Harry wouldn't be frightened seeing as though he looked like he was about to bolt for the door.

Harry stood awkwardly, choosing his words very carefully seeing as though no-one knew of his past.  
"Yes…but you three really should do it on your own. You've been apart for quite some time if I stand correct," Harry was speaking so formal, he was scared, but Draco just gave his hands a firm squeeze and smiled softly.

"Join us, Harry…it'll be fun" Draco smiled enthusiastically and span around excitedly with Harry in his arms.

Please review…thank you.


	18. IT'S SO FLUFFY!

I own nothing

**Warnings! It will now become fluffy and sweet. Fingering, groping! You have been warned. **

**Drarry!**

Harry stood awkwardly, choosing his words very carefully seeing as though no-one knew of his past.  
"Yes…but you three really should do it on your own. You've been apart for quite some time if I stand correct," Harry was speaking so formal, he was scared, but Draco just gave his hands a firm squeeze and smiled softly.

"Join us, Harry…it'll be fun" Draco smiled enthusiastically and span around excitedly with Harry in his arms. Both males laughed as they hugged happily, Draco's chin rested on top of Harry's head as they beamed at Narcissa's warm smile.  
"Good morning Draco, I hope you slept well. Good morning Mr Potter, you seem to be in an oddly pleasant mood as well. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would have left by now considering who lives here" Harry's smile immediately dropped and he looked cautiously up at Draco whose grip had become slightly stronger around his waist and he placed a reassuring hand into the dark hair and began gently rubbing the nape of his neck.  
"Father…please. Don't be so antagonistic…it's a good thing that Harry's happy, he needs to cheer up. He's been through hell. Be a little bit more compassionate to him please" Draco scolded, shaking his head in disapproval.  
"Sorry son, you're right. Sorry Potter, you're welcome here for as long as you want whenever you want. We're all free of the Dark Lord now so it's about time we put things behind us now. Anyway, Narcissa my dear, shall we begin breakfast? Severus had to leave us for a short while so I thought it would be nice for us to make breakfast and wait for him to get back because he shouldn't be too long" Lucius pecked his wife's cheek and wrapped one arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder his other hand ruffled Draco's hair affectionately and said teen responded with a chuckle and he stuck his tongue out playfully at his father who grinned back. 

"We'll begin a pancake breakfast shortly, my dear. Harry will be joining us as well, if you don't like it then you can go and strop in the spare room until you learn to get along with him. He makes our son happy and he's a perfectly nice young man, very dignified, kind, charming, handsome, what more could we want?" Lucius nodded at his wife and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her glossy lips and smiled an oddly warm smile.

"Mother, father; please. You're speaking as if we are to get married. I know you're perfectly open to the idea of it within reason but it's slightly unnerving" Draco shuffled awkwardly, Harry still contently in his arms looking at Draco's parents in wonder. They were much different than he expected. And they looked much healthier than he remembered.

"Right let's get started, shall we?" Lucius clapped his hands together and smiled at his wife and son before directing a tentative quirk of the lips towards Harry.  
"Sounds good! Let's do this!" Draco exclaimed excitedly and led Harry to a stove where he began to get all of the equipment out of cupboards and drawers.  
"Shall I make toppings for them?" Harry asked quietly while he washed his hands next to the blond-haired teen.  
"Sure, we have three people working on the actual things that we don't have anyone doing toppings, Uncle Sev usually does it. Thanks Harry." As Draco walked around the Potter teen his arm circled the slim waist while he bent down to get a bowl from a bottom cupboard.  
"What do you usually have with them and how much should I make?" Harry asked, one of his hands wondered to where Draco's hand lay on his hip and he entwined their hands together absentmindedly with his palm against the back of the other males' hand so their fingers curled together in Draco's palm.  
"Whatever you want to make, we prefer sweet things though like sugar and chocolate and jam and stuff like that. Surprise us. Let's see if you're any good at cooking" Draco teased while he set up his cooking area.  
"Don't be mean, Dray. I'd like to think I'm a pretty decent cook considering I've been doing it my entire life. And making toppings for pancakes is hardly a challenge…let's get started then" Harry smiled and unhooked his hand from Draco's so they could start working.

The teens didn't know or even think about the fact that Draco's parents were watching and listening to them, practically melting over how sweet and loving and perfect the two boys were together.  
"I think I just got a mental cavity from all of the sweetness those two are producing together" Mrs Malfoy giggled quietly to her husband who had his chest to her back as they cracked eggs into a large bowl together.  
"Narci, dear. Don't go fangirling over our son and his friend…next thing we know, you'll have come up with a name for them when they're together" when his wife blushed and squeaked slightly he sighed gently.  
"You already have a name for them…don't you?" He smiled warmly, kissing her temple. The love he felt for his wife would not, and could not ever decrease. After all, she was practically a teenager with how she acted around cuteness, but that was just something Lucius adored about her.  
"They're called 'Drarry' what do you think? If they ever have a son and ask me to name it, that's what I'll call him. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Oh Lucius, I'm so proud of our boy, finding a best friend in someone as sweet and kind and Harry. I've met him before of course but I've had people from the different houses at Hogwarts telling me what he's like and he seems like a genuinely good kid. He might even settle Draco down. You know what he's been like since the Dark Lord came into our lives…we might get the old Draco back. Don't you want that? Or do you still have something against Harry?" Narcissa spoke quietly yet firmly, her warm eyes danced with happiness and excitement yet a hint of sadness could be seen within them.  
"My love, everything will be fine. P-Harry is a good thing to happen in this family…our little feud or whatever it was is irrelevant now that the reason behind it is now dead. Just don't get too overexcited, dear" he smiled and laughed when his wife giggled childishly and kissed his chin happily.

Harry was hard at work; he was given unlimited access to the fridge and food cupboards, on the stove was a pan of boiling water with another bowl over it with milk chocolate in it which was just beginning to melt, another one was melting white chocolate. He was told it was basically a large pancake buffet so there would have to be a lot of toppings which he grinned and got to work on, often stealing glances to everyone else to see how they were getting along.  
"That smells nice! Gimme!" Draco laughed and dipped his finger into a small puddle of melted white chocolate, he screeched slightly when it burnt his finger but stuck it into his mouth anyway. Harry tapped his hand with a chuckle and shook his head warmly, "No touching, Dray. Save it for later" he laughed but the sound died in his throat when Draco dipped his finger into the chocolate again and spread a bit of it onto his nose and the rest on his finger was pressed against his lips.  
"You're wasting chocolate," Harry whined but licked the finger clean nevertheless, taking the chocolate fingertip into his mouth to suck the sweet substance off.  
"You still have some on your nose" Draco chuckled, whisking the batter for another batch of pancakes.  
"Get it off then. Bully" Harry wriggled his nose and then scrunched it up when Draco licked the chocolate off slowly and then nibbled at the bridge of his nose and he giggled in a very unmanly way but he was too happy to be embarrassed about it.

"I'm not a bully, Haz. Now, get to work" they both laughed but did as Draco had said, sometimes bumping hips with each other playfully.  
Harry had cut up strawberries, apples, pineapple, chocolate chunks; fudge, along with a bowl of honey, a bowl of sugar and a bowl of strawberry and raspberry jam. He raised an eyebrow at how many muggle sweets they had in stock but decided against commenting on it. He had a bowl of smarties and two bowls of ice-cream, one plain vanilla and the other mint. He had put the melted chocolate into two separate bowls and added some ice-cream toppings like colourful little balls which gave it a more appetising look if he did say so himself. He had just grated some lemons and put it into a bowl when Mrs Malfoy gasped in surprise once she had looked over at what he was doing.  
"That looks amazing, dear. Very well done! It's the perfect feast for such a wonderful occasion. Are you nearly done? Are you nearly done as well, Draco, dear?" she beamed and Harry felt an odd fluttering in his stomach, that's what being approved of feels like? That's what acceptance and adoration and motherly approval did to him? He smiled and thanked her; that's exactly what made his stomach flutter and heart falter and it felt amazing.  
"I'm nearly finished. What about you two?" Draco asked and looked at the large heaped plates of pancakes and knew they were indeed ready. He finished one more batch and then helped his parents take the plates into what Harry suspected to be the dining room.  
Harry finished off his toppings with a bowl of raspberries and blueberries, a bowl of crushed biscuits and a plate of strawberry bootlaces that were clearly from Hogsmede.

"Come on Harry, bring some plates and help us set up you lazy slacker" Draco called from the door across from the kitchen that lead to the dining hall, Harry did as he was told, stacking plates and bowls on top of each other so he could carry a few into the room, as he passed Draco he stuck his tongue out playfully before giving the food to the Malfoy's and left the room again to get more of the food. It took him about four trips to take everything into the room and when he finally stopped he was pulled into a hug by Draco.  
"You're so brave…and a great cook and…I want you to stay. Here. With us. Please? Please Harry. I need you. I…I really do need you. You've changed me and I'd like to think I've changed you and you need me too…will you stay Harry?" Draco asked, it was his version of rambling which was slow cut-off words and his bottom lip shook slightly when he had finished talking.

Please review…thank you.


	19. Illness of the plagued mind

I own nothing

**Warnings! It will now become fluffy and sweet. Fingering, groping! You have been warned. **

**Drarry!**

"You're so brave…and a great cook and…I want you to stay. Here. With us. Please? Please Harry. I need you. I…I really do need you. You've changed me and I'd like to think I've changed you and you need me too…will you stay Harry?" Draco asked, it was his version of rambling which was slow cut-off words and his bottom lip shook slightly when he had finished talking.

"Draco…I'll always be here. You saved my life, remember? Anyway, someone has to look after your annoying ass and I'm the best suited for the job" Harry teased and stuck his tongue out but threaded his fingers through Draco's light hair.  
"Come on, Potter. Let's get ready to eat. Unless your tiny brain is incapable of eating which may result in me feeding you no matter how much I cringe at the thought" they laughed childishly but Harry nodded nonetheless however before they could move away from each other their foreheads were pushed together, not necessarily hard but the force was enough for them to blink rapidly to ease away their buzzing skulls.  
"breakfast time, no dawdling" Severus drawled good-humouredly, ruffling Draco's hair affectionately while his free hand pushed Harry gently by the small of his back towards the set table.  
"Malfoy…your over-cherished hair's a bit of a mess as usual, allow me" Harry laughed as he combed the locks out with his fingers until it was in pretty much how it had started. Even while his fingers were gently stroking Draco's scalp, the Slytherin stopped the hand with his own and they threaded their fingers together. The Malfoy son led Harry to the table with their fingers casually interlocked he set the Gryffindor into a seat before sitting down next to his next to his mother who was at the head of the table with Mr Malfoy.

"Tuck in everyone. Draco dear, I almost forgot to tell you but your cousin Jet and your Aunty Cassy and Uncle Scorpial should be arriving soon. They'll be joining us for breakfast" Narcissa stated softly, she chewed absentmindedly on the skin around her index finger nail while staring thoughtfully at Draco and Harry. Draco immediately tensed, his gaze snapped to Harry and he bit his lip softly, it was evident that Draco was worried but Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed harshly.  
"Stop worrying about me, Draco. Seriously." Harry was obviously getting annoyed but he made sure he didn't sound ungrateful or nasty however his words did have a slightly frustrated and slightly angry edge about them.  
"Boys! Less of that. Eat" Lucius scolded sharply before piling pancakes onto his plate and literally putting a bit of each topping onto it, Narcissa did the same and so did Severus and they hummed their approvals of the good food but Harry began to eat some pancakes with fruit however half way through his first pancake he threw his chair back with wide panicking eyes. His face was sickly pale and his eyes were blood-shot and watering he tripped over his feet as he bolted for the door and up the stairs, through Draco's room and into the bathroom where he collapsed to the floor and heaved all of his stomach contents into the toilet. Minutes later he rocked back onto his heels and wiped his slightly sweaty forehead and mouth with a cloth before hunching back over the toilet to heave again.  
"fuh-ck" Harry gagged and sat down fully so he could lean his back against the wall to take a moment's breath. He dry heaved another couple of times before getting shakily to his feet and wiped his face down before rolling his shirt up so he could see the state of his body. There were many scars and some of the fresher wounds were beginning to open back up, but what caught his attention were his ribs sticking out of his tight skin and the slight blue tint around his ribs, chest and hips where the poison had got under his skin and most of them were also bruises.

"Ugh…I'm disgusting. I can't even eat anymore" Harry sighed dejectedly and walked back to the dining hall, he knocked a couple of times before letting himself into the room where he fiddled with his shirt.  
"Sorry for leaving like that…it seems I'm getting ill" Harry stated, going back to his seat somewhat sullenly, Draco frowned and stood and helped Harry to his feet where he checking his eyes and moved the dark hair from his thinned face.  
"No…it can't be" Draco gasped, tugging Harry's shirt up shamelessly he swatted his hands away many times before Narci took his hands and held them above his head so Draco could run his fingers down Harry's chest across the evident ribs and to the blue tinted hips.  
"Draco! Get off!" Harry writhed while his vision swam mainly because he was over-panicking and his body was quickly wearing down already.  
"I watched you eat though…I thought your body was healthier or at least recovering.

Unless…you didn't tell me something" Draco's was perceptive and his voice was stern so Harry cowered slightly.  
"I couldn't help it, as soon as you did your early morning rounds, I just threw up. I didn't want to make you worry or anything"  
"Hi, Draco! Hi Uncle Lucius, Aunty Narcissa and Sev. Ooh, Harry Potter. Wow…you look worse than I expected, you look like crap. Anyways, can we have breakfast please?" Jet was about an inch shorter than Draco with long flowing black hair with silver tints. He was slender with long limbs but his face made up his character. He had sharp almost taunting brown eyes with pointed aristocratic features.

"Harry, this is my cousin that I've only recently begun to see again. Next to no-one knows we're related. For obvious reasons" Harry just nodded then nodded courteously to Draco's Aunt and Uncle.  
"Jet! Don't be so rude, we brought you up better than that" Cassy scolded her son before taking an offered seat and instantly began grabbing pancakes and toppings.  
"We brought Draco up right as well but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his moments. They're just boys, they'll grow out of it. Don't worry Cassy" Narcissa smiled warmly then raised an eyebrow when Harry stood from his seat again.

"Can I be excused please, Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Harry asked, fighting down the urge to throw up again. Narcissa and Lucius both nodded their consent and Harry thanked them then fled the room back to Draco's room to curl up around the toilet and throw up with pitiful sobs dying painfully in his throat.

"Mr Potter, Draco asked me to check you over. I'm taking whatever Draco took from your body with me when I leave to find out what was going into your blood and if it's causing your sicknesses. So what I'm going to do is give you this potion which will basically leave you unconscious for six hours. That should be enough time for me to find out what is in your blood and what's causing you to be sick. Empty your stomach now while you have the chance" Harry nodded and breathed deeply for a few moments.  
"Draco…he does care about you. He's not the stuck up child that you saw in Hogwarts. He's protective of you but he's always had that protective, jealous gentle nature towards you even if he wasn't allowed to show it. He isn't caring for you solely because of what you've been through or what he's seen. It's natural to sympathise. Now get into bed and drink this, I'll tell Draco to come up here to help when you're due to wake up. Goodnight Potter" Severus made to leave the bathroom when Harry grabbed his robes weakly and tugged with what little strength he had.  
"Harry…Please…Call me Harry" he croaked.  
"Call me Severus then, Harry. I'll see you later" the potions master gave a crooked half-smile before sweeping out of the room. Harry waited five more minutes before practically crawling into Draco's bed, he took the vial in one hand while fixing the sheets on his body with the other.  
"Good night, Dray. See you when I wake up" he smiled before downing the potion, smacking his lips together when he tasted cherries and settled down into the plush pillows before unconsciousness took hold of him.

Please review…thank you.


	20. Deathbed of roses

I own nothing

**Drarry!**

"Good night, Dray. See you when I wake up" he smiled before downing the potion, smacking his lips together when he tasted cherries and settled down into the plush pillows before unconsciousness took hold of him.

As soon as Severus had swept into the dining hall Draco had bolted from his chair to follow the potions master to his potions room with only a rushed 'excuse me' as he left.  
"Is he ok? He didn't throw up too much did he? Should I go up and clean him up before he wakes up?" Draco was rambling by the time Severus had sat him down into a seat next to his desk.  
"Sit down and take some time to calm down. He'll be fine. Let's find out what was inside of him and what's making him ill. I cast some charms on him so by the time we go back up they should be able to tell us what's wrong with him for the most part just after he fell unconscious. He'll be ok, Draco" Severus reassured the teen before setting to work on finding out what the things were that had been put into Harry.

Just before Harry's time unconscious was over, Draco and his Godfather swept into Draco's room and while Severus checked the charms, Draco got a washcloth from his bathroom and began washing Harry's gently. Whenever Harry stirred Draco would coo softly into his ear, telling him to stay asleep, to ignore the pain, to stay out of reality for as long as he could. He gasped as soon as he had rolled the dark-haired males' shirt up when he saw how prominent his ribs were and the scars and cuts that he had once fixed were back.  
"Sev…I made these disappear…I fixed them every night after that bastard left. Why are they back? And why is he so thin even though I've seen his naked every night and I've never noticed before. What's going on?" Draco asked and his voice was laced with panic and sadness and there was a clear film over his eyes that suggested he was close to crying, the tears pricked his eyes but he refused to acknowledge them.

"It seems everything you did to help him while you were there has been reversed. Did you use magic to help him mentally or emotionally?" when Draco didn't answer Severus turned to him with wide, dark eyes and growled anxiously, "Draco! Did you or did you not?"

"I…I didn't. He's never had much trouble coping with whatever happened there. He's been strong mentally and emotionally since he first arrived at that horrible place so I didn't have to. Uncle Sev…do you think whatever's making his sick and reversing all of my charms might affect his mental and emotional stability?" Draco asked while he held Harry in his arms, his arms were wrapped around his friend securely with a possessive yet gentle grip.

"It might do…we'll have to see how it goes. He should be waking up soon. I think I know what's harming him. I'll be back in an hour. I just have to make a quick potion. I'll send your parents up, they're probably both worried about you both," Draco had no say in the matter before his godfather was striding back down the stairs to the main room where the Malfoys' and their guests had moved to.

"-co…" Harry muttered, his eyes swimming behind his eyelids as he searched for light.  
"Harry…shush, it's ok, I'm here" Draco whispered into said males' hair.  
"Dra-co…it hurts. I feel sick…what's happening to me?" Harry whined in pain, attempting to move but when he failed in doing so he just sighed in defeat and allowed Draco to pull him up the bed so he could be cradled between Draco's legs with his back to his friends' chest.  
"It's ok; Severus said it's perfectly normal. He's gone to brew a potion for you to see if what's wrong with you is what he thinks it is. I just need you to breathe deeply and stay calm. Everything I ever did to help you while at the mansion has been reversed so there's' a chance your mental stability will go 'ka-put' but I need you to focus. Right here, right now, it's just you and me. Nothing else. No-one else. You're safe"  
Harry shook his head lazily, it lolled uselessly even when Harry took Draco's hand in his own, his movements were slow and obviously exhausting.

"I'm weak…Dray. I won't last much longer…I can tell. Remember not long ago. You had to mend my ribs after several of them broke when Voldemort threw me into the post of the bed and you had to save me from a heart-attack with your magic. All that is getting reversed. Draco…I'm going to die"

It took moments for it to sink in. Harry was right. Draco had done those things. The ribs had punctured a lung or something around that area that had left Harry coughing up blood and paling scarily quickly but having been taught first aid Draco had been able to give him a patch job until he could get his hands on some skelly-grow. And the heart-attack was just before the planned three-day torture scheme leading up to Harry's planned death. Volde had set Nagini on Harry; she had to squeeze him until he gave up, Voldemort even going as far as to gag the poor teen with a cloth washed in some sort of heart-slowing potion that the deatheaters used to torture their more interesting victims.

"Harry…you won't die. I promise. I won't let you die" Harry smiled weakly, holding both of Draco's hands with his own in a loose grip.  
"I'm scared…but that's ok. We all get scared. What are you scared of…Dray?" Harry croaked, most of his words split up by wheezing gasps. Draco didn't even have to think as he kissed Harry's temple.  
"I'm scared…of losing you, Harry. I'm scared to death of that idea, of not having you forever…you've crept into my heart, Harry, and I don't mind at all, not in the slightest. I've wasted five years, pretending to hate you. You can't go yet. We were supposed to spend decades together, saving each other's' arses, teasing each other to the point of it becoming an endearing habit. We were supposed to be best friends our whole lives…maybe even more one day. If the former…I was supposed to be at your wedding, maybe even your best man next you Ronald Weasley, I was supposed to watch your kids grow up, be the one you came to when you fought with your other half. You were supposed to do all of those things for me as well" Draco had kept relatively calm through his speech, Harry's croaks, groans of pain and gasps for hard to catch breaths masked his sobs well.  
"You can always visit my grave, Draco. Maybe someone will make a portrait of me and then I'll be able to watch you get married, have kids and grow old. You can carry me around in a locket…I'll be close to that space in your heart that you said I own. You can ask me for help whenever you want to…not like your ego would let you, but it's always worth reassuring you. I think…this is how my heart-attack along with the heart-slowing potion was supposed to go. Slow and painful. That's just how it's supposed to be…it's like being suffocated by Nigini all over again…that heart-slowing potion is coming back into my system Dray…I can feel my heart clenching and slowing, shuddering under the potion…how long do I have?"

"Just under an hour before you slip into a coma-like sleep…at least three hours after a pain-ridden coma before you die. I can't watch you die!" Draco sobbed for the first time in years, his heart pounded in his throat and chest and his head pounded.  
"Don't watch then, Draco…its ok if you go…just…tell the Weasley's, your parents, everyone at school. That I'll miss them. And I appreciated everything they did for me. But don't forget something Draco. You are the last person I'm going to see, and think of and be with. Just…let me feel alive…for the first time in years. Just once. Just before I go. Then when I'm gone you can obliviate the things I'm about to do" Harry smiled sadly before unlacing his hands from Draco's, he turned around slightly so he was facing to the side. One of his hands rested on Draco's heart, memorising the hammering under his palm Harry drank in Draco, his eyes, his tears, his lips, his teeth that were practically ripping his bottom lip to shreds. He closed his eyes, knowing he would never open them again and lent forwards, kissing Draco for the first and last time he sobbed against the other teens' lips before he blacked out in a white-searing pain cocoon.

Please review…thank you.


	21. your heartbeat is like music to me

I own nothing

**Drarry!**

**I'm so, unbelievably sorry! My life has just been going downhill and I've had to do exams and I've had friend trouble and boyfriend troubles and heart-break and lots of crap that ensured that I couldn't post. And I've had writers block, yet again. I'm so sorry. I hope this was slightly worth it. I really didn't know what else to write. Please be patient with me while I get my life back on track and get back into writing. Once again. I am so sorry and thank you to whoever continues to read this**

One of his hands rested on Draco's heart, memorising the hammering under his palm Harry drank in Draco, his eyes, his tears, his lips, his teeth that were practically ripping his bottom lip to shreds. He closed his eyes, knowing he would never open them again and lent forwards, kissing Draco for the first and last time he sobbed against the other teens' lips before he blacked out in a white-searing pain cocoon.

Draco just sobbed as he laid Harry back down onto the bed. His attempt at yelling out for Snape or his parents died in the back of his throat as he choked on yet another sob.  
"Draco, darling…come here" said teen snapped his head up at the sound of his aunt's voice.  
"It's ok, Draco. Come on. Severus was just behind me on my way up so he'll be able to save Harry. Just come here…I don't think Severus will be able to work around you" Draco nodded and complied with the woman's wish, he all but flung his body into Cassy's arms.  
"I can't lose him. I won't lose him. I need him! I'm weak. But I'm even weaker without him. He just left me." Draco didn't know he was speaking, quickly and sobbing around his words until Cassy shushed him soothingly, nodding at Severus as he stalked into the room sadly. He instantly got to work on Harry while Draco and his aunt talked.  
"He'll be fine, you both will be. Don't give up, you have to remember to never give up hope. What would he think of you if he found out you gave up hope as soon as he went unconscious…how would you feel if YOU found out it was him giving up on you? As for you needing him and being weak…it's natural, Draco all of it is; and sometimes you do have to deal with those thoughts and feeling and sometimes you'll feel like everything is a waste of time and effort but it never is" Draco nodded thoughtfully at his aunt before snapping his head up when Snape made a 'Ahha' noise.  
"He took the potion he'll awake soon, keep an eye on him. I have to go and get some skele-grow and pain-away potion" Snape fled the room, closely followed by Cassy.

Draco watched Harry on the bed, unable to contain himself he crawled onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. Slowly, Draco petted Harry's hair, kissing his forehead and nuzzled into the cold, sweaty skin of the Potter boys' neck.  
"I'm sorry, wake up, please." Draco whimpered softly into Harry's ear.  
"Please wake up. I miss you. I need you. I'm scared, Harry" he whispered again, stormy grey eyes swirled with fear, adoration, need and hope as Draco stared down at his best friend.

"I…I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry…that you had to suffer. I won't ever let it happen again. I-I'll protect you. I promise. I'll protect you and we'll be happy eventually. We'll fix each other. We'll be free…finally…after all of this time" Draco whispered gently, his voice was low and hoarse and his eyes had clouded over with a layer of tears that made the rain-grey clouds look as if they were about to erupt with a storm. Then. Without a single word else uttered. Draco began to whimper which slowly escalated into whole-hearted sobs. He curled around Harry almost like a protective barrier, one of his hands stroked Harry's dark hair while the other rested over Harry's heart.  
"Pitiful hope" Draco whimpered brokenly, his fingertips quivered against Harry's unclothed chest and he whimpered again.  
"Please! Harry! Open your eyes! Tell me you're ok! Tell me it'll be ok!" Draco screamed, his hand curled into a first over Harry heart and he sobbed himself to sleep, his body stayed as Harry's protective shield while he slept.

"I'm sorry" Draco's mind filtered the words with clear difficulty. He mumbled unintelligible words at the familiar voice. His body shuddered at the sound as Draco's eyes slowly blinked open.  
"I'm really sorry, Draco" the voice. Again. Draco muttered something yet again while he blinked away the haze in his vision before raising his head.  
"Stay still, Draco. Focus on your hand. Focus on the beating under it. Don't freak out now" the voice whispered gently and Draco, much to his discomfort, did as he was told. He closed his eyes slowly and focused on the beating under his uncurled palm. The rhythm was strong and insistent against Draco's hand and he smiled warmly and slipped his eyes open once more.  
"Harry. Welcome back" Draco whispered, he was afraid of it being a dream, as cliché as it sounded. His voice was already thick with the imminent tears. 

"It's good to be back, Draco. I'm sorry…I couldn't help it and the k-kiss…I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…" Harry whispered but Draco would hear none of it. He leaned forwards slowly, as if debating inwardly with himself and also to give Harry time to pull away or to stay 'stop' but when their lips finally pressed together softly everything suddenly felt better. As their eyes slid shut they both relaxed almost instantly, Harry slowly moved his hand (as if it was a weight) and curled his hand around the back of Draco's neck while Draco pressed one hand over Harry's heartbeat and his other hand ran through the dark hair. Their lips were just pressed together, little to no moving involved, but as they laid down facing each other with their lips still connected it was clear by their innocent and euphoric smiles that there was no other place that they would rather be and no other person that they would rather be with and share this moment with.  
"Hope is for the blessed. Not the necessarily for the weak" Draco whispered against Harry's lips before they connected once more. 

Please review…thank you.


End file.
